User talk:Saturn120
Shattered Stars and Stripes It has begunJC Denton here. My vision is augmented. (talk) 22:13, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Welcome to Today (Map Game) Can i join. User:Likercat (talk) 15:03, September 15, 2014 (UTC) OK, i asked because it said "You must ask the head mod, Saturn, to get permission to play." and why did you sign up on World Domination?, it has been dead for 1 year. User:Likercat (talk) 15:24, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Rise of Napoleon In Rise of Napoleon can i play as Qing Dynasty?. User:Likercat (talk) 07:52, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Can You Help Me I was blocked on ah and want to be unblocked pleased. - Scarlet Outlaw Aren't you blocked for a reason? Atlas. We supply your safety. Defenders of North America (talk) 14:13, November 8, 2014 (UTC) 2 Months What do you mean 2 months? I never did anything wrong to deserve a ban? Also come to MGW chat please. - Scarlet Outlaw SSSR Just asking, whose side are you on? Edge or Tech? cause war is brewing. I suggest you come to the West bloc. We could use the help. You could gain more from helping us. See if there is anyone else who can help out, like Florida. Oh, and do try to refound the CSA. That would be a big help. Spartian300 (talk) 09:40, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Stop this bullshit right now Spar. Sat, there is no war. And if you ask me, there are no sides. I wanna ally Edge Tech (talk) Sat, please do vote on the Coalition of Liberty page. We need your signature and vote. Tech (talk) 20:08, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Sat, the Coalition of Liberty page, now! You have to vote. Tech (talk) 23:57, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Yearly Rewards Nominations have started on the page. This is Edge, . Hit him up. 20:46, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Voting Voting for the yearly rewards has begun. This is Edge, . Hit him up. Alt 92 reboot It has started. This is Edge, . Hit him up. 02:30, January 20, 2015 (UTC) For Some Reason I was Blocked? Idk why but Scraw blocked me untill May. I think this is unfair. Can you please help me. Almost 3 Game starts today Hey man. Fires and Tech just invaded me. I am China, and there is something called the Open Door Policy. Tech or Fires could take a lot of control over me, so I need help. Do it, and I will let you have your interests in China for 20. Spartian300 (talk) 20:35, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Almost 3 The game has already begun and war rages on in the East. France also has the opportunity to invade Venezuela due to unpaid loans, but risks war with the United States in doing so. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 23:30, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Dude, you are breaking the open door policy by invading me. It says that no European Power can take over China completely, and now, you are in danger of doing that. I told Edge, but why are you invading me? You would do better to help me. Spartian300 (talk) 08:03, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Sat, you are better invading China. You can take South China, and I am willing to sell Hainan to you. Check Fires' talk page for a map. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 08:08, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Sat, you're breaking the open door policy. You know what that is right? Keep European powers from carving up China into colonies. Well, you should stop, before Edge or someone else stops you. Spartian300 (talk) 08:10, March 10, 2015 (UTC) How about y'all just stop spamming my talk page, mmkay? [[User:Saturn120|'Saturn120']] 11:23, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Sure. This was exhausting. Spartian300 (talk) 11:25, March 10, 2015 (UTC) That means you, stop. Now begone. [[User:Saturn120|'Saturn120']] 11:27, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Why the hell did you even invade me? And how did Tech and Fires get you to help them? Spartian300 (talk) 23:33, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Stop complaining on my talkpage, I asked you to stop. Just sucksit up and deal with it. [[User:Saturn120|'Saturn120']] 23:38, March 10, 2015 (UTC) But I offered you a good deal. So why did you invade me? Spartian300 (talk) 23:53, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey sat, China surrendered. Anyway I think we need to redo the division of China, mostly because the war was very different than the map. Anyway, I was thinking alough the lines of this: Sean gets the coast, plus a few additional provinces. I get all provinces bordering Russian and those Imediatlly adjacent to those, anfpd you get the remainder. Please get back to me. --firesofdoom 01:34, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Assuming your still on, could you hop on the chat?--firesofdoom 01:59, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Dead hand Hey, Any interest in joining the dead hand map game? It just started to accept sign ups. --firesofdoom 01:28, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey, can you tell me something about the FSA in NWO: Genesis? Like, who is their biggest enemy, relations, etc.Spartian300 (talk) 09:45, April 3, 2015 (UTC) BTW, SSSND has started. Edge wants you dead. And so does Josh. Spartian300 (talk) 18:57, April 19, 2015 (UTC) And now I may die. Please try to help me out just this once? I don't want to die. But agree to no expansion. Spartian300 (talk) 08:10, April 20, 2015 (UTC) West Virginia was invaded. Also, give me aid against Ohio please. I need it in the War of American Succession. Spartian300 (talk) 17:50, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Mate, I want to join your coalition, but I can't right now. Help me fight against Edge's allies, Ohio, Illinois, and Indiana, please. If we combine all out strength, we can put down Josh. Spartian300 (talk) 08:31, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Uhh, you do know the Virginia is at war with Ohio. Spartian300 (talk) 19:40, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Peace, and I will recognise your claims on Kentucky. I might even join the coalition. Spartian300 (talk) 19:33, April 22, 2015 (UTC) SSS: New Deal It's Vatonica (Virginia in SSS). I don't like your invasion of Delaware. You are invading everything around me. For that reason, I'm going to side with the ASA, which would be a helpful and strong ally. The only way you could sway me to stay on your side is if you give me West Virginia as I wanted. And give me your section of Kentucky, as I halped in that invasion and they're closer to me. You can keep some of Northern West Virginia, but those are my demands. Otherwise, Ill see you in the Algo. Vatonica (talk) 20:25, April 23, 2015 (UTC) ... Im not invading delaware, edge didnt even conquer it yet. I'm freeing delaware from him to make it a independent state. Sat, I have an offer. I will help you later if you last long enough, but I want some influence. Mainly around Rochester and Buffalo. My own little republic. Just remember, you have to last that long. I don't want to see you get completely conquered. Not in my interest. Spartian300 (talk) 14:36, April 24, 2015 (UTC) The Third World War has begun! Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 02:06, June 2, 2015 (UTC)